On his own
by Chunt69
Summary: Brian is a single parent.
1. Default Chapter

Character Profiles:

Name: Nicholas O'Conner

Nickname: Nick

Age: 13

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Sandy Blonde, short and spiky

Name: Lyndsey O'Conner

Nickname: Lyns

Age: 13

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Sandy Blonde, straight and shoulder length

Set in and alternate universe – Characters from 2f2f (may others later?)

Brian's twins are a bit of a handful. Nick is the oldest by 10 minute. Their mother dies in a car crash when they were 3 and Brian has raised them on his own, ever since.

Brian co-owns a garage with Rome. Suki, Jimmy and Tej live there. They all go street racing together. Brian and the twins live a couple of streets away and Rome lives next door to the garage.

Story starts on a normal week day.

1st chapter coming soon! Please read and review!


	2. Dealing

Brian's POV.

'Come on guys your going to be late!' I yelled up the stairs

Lyndsey always took the longest to get ready.

As I walked into the kitchen I hear a bang on the stairs.

Nick decided to jump down the stairs and land in a heap at the bottom.

'What have I told you about jumping down the stairs?' I said trying not to laugh

'Yeah yeah whatever.' Nick got up and went to open the fridge

He was getting cheekier and cheekier lately.

I smacked him on the back of the head.

'Don't use that tone with me or you can forget about going out this weekend.'

'Oww' he rubbed his head and sloped off to the kitchen table.

I looked at my watch I was getting pretty pissed now.

'Lyndsey O'Conner if you don't get your ass down these stairs now, I'm going to come up there and drag you to school the way you are.' Rolling my eyes and grabbing my car keys.

Lynsdey came running down the stairs still brushing her hair.

'If Nick didn't take so long in the bathroom, I would be ready on time.' She hissed as she walked out the door in front of me.

'Baby even if you had your own bathroom, you wouldn't be ready on time!'

'Ha ha funny dad! Don't forget I've got cheer leading practice after school so I'll be late home. I'm going to get a lift from Kayleigh's mum.'

'Are you still coming to the garage after school nick?'

'Yeah I suppose' he sighed

He was still pissed off that I had told him off earlier.

'What's up misery guts?' Lyndsey poked him in the ribs

'Fuck off.' He punched her in the arm.

I screeched the car over to the side of the road and got out. I opened the back door and pulled Nick out by the arm.

'What the hell is wrong with you? What's with the attitude? ' I yelled, getting right in his face.

He shrugged his shoulders and turned his head away from me.

I still had hold of his arm and tugged it so he would face me.

'She shouldn't piss me off should she?' he spat at me and tried to break his arm free.

I tightened my grip.

'Are you going to punch me if I piss you off?'

On hearing this Lyndsey got out of the car

'Dad just leave it I'm ok.'

'Get back in the car and stay out of it.' I yelled

'Come straight back to the garage after school and I'll deal with you then, now get back in the car and don't say a word.' We got back in and I sped off.

There was silence for the rest of the journey.

I dropped them off at school and drove to the garage.

'Hey Bri, how's it going?' Suki asked, looking up from under a bonnet.

'Don't ask, I need to go and chill out.'

I wandered into the back office and collapsed on the battered old sofa, Rome was sat at the desk doing some paper work.

'What's up dude?' Rome asked

'Kids. What else?' I sighed

'I'll leave you alone you look like you need some peace and quiet.'

'Thanks dude'

'Don't thank me yet, you can finish off thee paper work.' He laughed and walked away

I sat back and took a huge sigh.

Lyndsey's POV:

I was sat in my 1st lesson day dreaming, when Kayleigh tapped me on the arm

'Hey Lyns. What's the answer to number 12?' she whispered

'Girl, why didn't you do your home work?'

'No I was out on a date with tom.' She giggled

I held my book up over my shoulder and pointed to the answer.

Just then my history teacher Mr Miles turned round and caught me.

'Miss O'Conner, Miss Ashman, please stay behind after class'

'Great' I groaned to myself

10 minutes later the class emptied out. Me and Kayleigh stayed in our seats.

Mr Miles sat on the desk in front of us.

'Would you like to tell me why you were holding your book up for Kayleigh?' he stared straight at me.

I didn't say anything.

'It was my fault Mr. Miles. I didn't do my homework and asked Lyndsey the answer'

I was quite relieved that Kayleigh owned up. My dad would have killed me if he found out about this.

'Right at least we are getting to the bottom of this.' Mr Miles sighed

'Kayleigh, you've had a whole week to do your homework. I'm going to phone your mother and suggest she makes sure you plan your time better and you're on detention all next week.'

'And Lyndsey' I took a deep breath

'I'm going to phone your father just to make him aware of this incident.'

My heart sank; I was going to be in so much trouble!

'Mr. Miles, you don't need to do that, I'll tell him.' I stammered

'I don't think so Lyndsey. Now you're both dismissed.

I sulked through the next couple of lessons up til lunch.

'Hey Lyns sorry about this morning' nick scooted into the seat next to me in the dinning hall.

'Don't worry, but u pissed dad off, whats up with you anyway?'

'Nothing really I've just been a bit fed up lately, dads always getting at me for little things!'

'what's up with you anyway, I saw you earlier on the way to second lesson and you looked in a daze!'

'Oh god yeah. Me and Kayleigh were caught cheating in first lesson. Mr. Miles said he's going to ring dad and tell him!'

'Oh I see. He's gonna be so pissed off with both of us, kind of takes the spotlight off of me, thanks sis!' he patted my head and walked off whistling.

Brian's POV:

'Thanks for letting me know Mr Miles. I'll speak to her when she gets home.' I put the phone down and walked out into the garage.

'Who was that B?' Tej asked

'One of Lyndsey's teachers, her and her mate were caught cheating in class'

'Man we used to do that all the time.' Rome slapped me on the back.

I sat down in plastic chair and put my head in my hands.

'I'll speak to her when she gets home later. I've got to deal with Nick; he'll be here in ten minutes.'

Nicks POV:

'See ya later Jase. I'll call you tonight.'

I walked round the corner and saw my dad's garage. I took a deep breath.

'Here goes!'

Rome rolled out from under a car and jimmy helped him up. Suki was washing her hands whilst Tej was cursing something under the bonnet of a black skyline. I couldn't see my dad anywhere.

'Hey dude. How's it going? Cool day at school?' Rome shook my hand

'You know same shit.' I laughed

'Hey Nicky.' Suki blew me a kiss.

I blushed a bit, I've always had a bit of a crush on Suki but everyone has stopped taking the piss out of me now.

'Man what did you do to your dad this morning; he has been in a bad mood all day.' Jimmy asked

'Where is he?' I asked going quiet

'I'm here.' I heard him say as he walked out of the office

'You sorted that attitude out yet boy?' he said loudly

I walked past Rome and jimmy and followed him into the office.

'You didn't have to embarrass me like that... .'

'You're not really in a position to be telling me what to do.' He pointed to a chair.

I sat down and looked at the floor.

'You seen your sister today?' he sat on the edge of the desk in front of me.

'Yeah at lunch. I told her I was sorry about this morning.' I whispered still not looking at him.

'Good. So why'd you do it?'

I shrugged my shoulders.

'God sake nick, I knew there were sulky teenagers but this is beyond a joke! He yelled making me jump

'You're grounded for a month and you can spend the whole weekend in your room. Now get your overalls on, Tej has got some jobs for you to do.' I knew I was going to have a crap weekend.

He got up with out saying a word. I followed him out and worked on a supra til closing time.

Brian's POV:

We both got in the car and the drive home was silent.

Lyndsey was sat on the wall outside as I pulled up on to the drive way.

'You better not have lost your key again' I said

She pushed her glasses up on top of her head.

'And what have I told you about wearing your cheerleading clothes outside of school.'

Her skirt and top were both far to short.

'No there up stairs in my room I didn't have time to pick them up this morning. Its so hot dad I wanted to get home quickly and have a shower, that's why I didn't get changed, besides I don't see what's wrong with it.'

She looked down at her skirt

'Oh nick, Ryan told me to tell you he'd give you a call to night about Saturday.'

Nick nodded and I rolled my eyes.

I opened the door and went straight to the fridge to get a beer, nick went upstairs to his room and Lyndsey went to follow him.

'Not so fast young lady.' I said

'Dad I feel yucky and need a shower.' She whined.

'Sit down a minute.' I pointed to a kitchen chair

She huffed and sat down.

'Why were you cheating in class today?'

She looked at the floor; both of them were so easy to read.

'I wasn't cheating. I I I…………'

'Its no good is it your still mad aren't u?' she pouted

'Yeah and your grounded for the weekend.'

I'd learnt from previous experience it was easier to keep both of them in doors than one of them.


	3. Bonding

Later the same day.

Lyndsey's POV:

I had a shower and sat on my bed drying my hair, my door was slightly ajar; it suddenly swung open from Nick knocking on it.

'Hey what's up?' I said turning off my hair dryer

'So you're grounded as well huh?' he said sitting on my stool.

'Yeah, did I take the shine off of you a bit?'

'No 'afraid not, grounded for a month and I'm sure there is a whole heap of other shit to come.'

'Oh well at least I tried.' I said sarcastically.

'Want to watch a DVD?'

'Yeah ok, let me just finish drying my hair and I'll give you a shout.'

'Make sure you pick something funny.' I shouted after him

Just as I was about to switch on my hair dryer I heard Rome's voice down stairs with my dad.

'Ok I bought beer and fried chicken, the essential supplies' I heard Rome laugh

'Nice one dude. I've had a shit day and I've got two grounded teenagers stuck at home for the whole weekend.'

I ran to my bedroom and finished drying off my hair and then went and knocked on nicks door.

'Picked one yet?'

'Yeah American pie sound ok?'

'Yeah fine, I'll go down stairs and get drinks and popcorn you set it up.'

'Hey Rome!' I said on my way past the lounge.

'What are you doing?' dad followed me out to the kitchen

'Just getting something to eat and drink. That ok?' I opened the fridge.

'Just don't steal any beer.' Rome shouted.

'Wheres nick?'

'He's upstairs. What's with the twenty questions dad?' I was getting annoyed and he was stood in my way.

'I am your dad, I can ask you questions.'

'Me and nick are going to watch a movie; I was just getting some drinks and popcorn. Why do you want to know every little thing we are doing? Shall I shout down and tell you when we go to the bathroom.' I said a little bit more than I wanted to.

I didn't look him in the eye I just looked at the floor.

He walked closer to me.

'because I am not bringing up two brats who think its ok to mug old ladies and talk back to their parents so in future watch your mouth.' He shouted and walked out of the kitchen slamming the door behind him.

I had tears in my eyes. I made sure they were gone before I walked into the living room.

I said good night to dad and Rome and walked back upstairs with two bottles of Pepsi and a bag of popcorn.

'Here you go.' I said putting it all on nicks bed

'I don't fancy a movie anymore. I'm just going to go to bed. 'I said trying not to cry.

Nick jumped up and grabbed my arm as I turned to leave.

'What's wrong Lyns?'

'Nothing I'm just tired.' I couldn't stop my self from crying

'Hey come on.' He said hugging me and letting me sit down.

'Why can't I do anything right? Why aren't we ever good enough for him?' I put my head in my hands.

'What did he say?' Nick put his arm round my shoulder knowing instantly who I was talking about.

'Nothing really, he just told me to watch my mouth blah blah, usual shit.'

'Right. I'll go and tell him how much he's upset you.' Nick got up

'No no don't I'll be ok.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah come let's watch the movie.' I dried my eyes and sat back

'Lyns, you know you can tell me anything.'

'Yeah I know I can. Thanks nick.' I gave him a big hug

'What was that for?'

'For being my brother.' I giggled

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry nothing major is happening yet. I'm trying to establish the characters 1st.


	4. making up

**Right I know I've gotten bad reviews for this story. But I enjoy writing it so I'm gonna carry on and hope it gets better.!**

Romes POV:

'You know there not bad kids.' I said taking a sip of my beer

'They're better than we were at that age..' .'

'Yeah I know. I guess I'm just frightened of not bringing them up properly.'

'You are a bit strict with them.' I said laughing

'You think I should go and say sorry.' He was starting to get worried

'No don't do that just try and be a little bit more chilled out and understanding for the teenage temper tantrums.'

'Yeah yeah I know.' I don't think he was really listening but hoped he'd took some of it in.

We sat there for the rest of the night drinking beer and watching TV. Next thing I knew it was morning and I was on lead on Brian's sofa with a blanket over me.

'Shit what time is it?' I mumbled looking at my watch

It was only 9 am luckily.

I climbed up off of the sofa and wandered into the kitchen where Lyndsey was sat eating toast.

'Fancy doing me a bit of toast Lyns?' I said sitting opposite her.

'You look like shit Rome.' She rolled her eyes and put some toast in for me

'Thanks babe.' I laughed winking at her.

'Want some juice?' she opened the fridge

I nodded.

'What are you up to today then? Going to the beach with girlies or got a date maybe?'

She laughed 'yeah I wish for either. No I'm sure my dad has informed you but I'm grounded for the weekend.'

'Oh yeah forgot about that. Hope I didn't depress you anymore?'

'No don't worry about it.' She buttered my toast and gave it to me

'I guess I'm just gonna tidy my room and them I'm sure my dad has got loads of jobs for me to do. Nicks working at the garage all day with Tej, so all his attention will be on me!'

'Well I've got to go and pick up some parts out of town so how'd you fancy coming with me to keep me company?'

Her eyes lit up

'Only if you ask dad? He'll never let me if I ask him?'

'Ok go and get ready and I'll square it with your old man.'

As she was about to walk out of the door my mobile rang and Brian came down stairs.

'What's up Jimmy?'

'Yeah really? Must've been a good night then?'

'How many have we actually got in?'

'And they're paying cash?'

'Ok dude I'll be there in five.'

I closed my phone and suddenly felt guilty when I saw Lyndsey staring at me.

'Sorry babe, got to go into the garage, load of work just turned up.'

'Was that jimmy on the phone?' Brian walked into the kitchen

'yeah, loads of damage from the races last night just turned up, they're paying cash and want it done by tonight.'

'Do they need both of us?' Brian looked at Lyndsey who had sat back down when Brian came in.

'Not really, jimmy reckons the four of us can handle it, with nick running around doing little jobs.'

'He turned up then?' Brian raised his eye brows

'Yeah.' I laughed

'Look guys I gotta go, c ya later?' I ran out of the door

Brian's POV:

'Looks like it's just me and you then Lyns.' I hoped she'd forgot that I shouted at her last night.

'I'm gonna go and tidy my room.' She got up and walked out without looking at me.

'Shit.' I slammed my fist down on the counter

I went upstairs and knocked on her bedroom door.

'Hang on a minute.' She shouted

I stood there for a couple of minutes

'Yeah you can come in now?' she was sat brushing her hair

I took a deep breath and sat down on the bed behind her.

'Do you want any help tidying your room?'

She stopped for a minute looking stunned

'No I'll be ok it won't take me that long.' She carried on brushing her hair

'As long as you're sure?'

I got up and went to leave

'Dad wait………… you can help if you really want to?' she smiled at me

'Ok good, you tell me what u want me to do.'

We spent the next ½ hour tidying her room, just making small talk. It was never my intention to make her feel uncomfortable but I had and was kicking my self for doing so.

Lyndsey's POV:

My dad was acting really strange I think he felt guilty for shouting at me last night and generally being quite strict over the last few weeks.

'Dad you don't have to hang around here. You can go to the garage if you want, I'll be fine on my own. We both are when you go racing.' I was trying to make him feel even guiltier.

'They don't need me at the garage.' He sat on the edge of my bed.

'In that case then, you need some new clothes you're looking a bit un cool lately, let's go shopping!' I grinned at him and grabbed my jacket.

'Come on lets go.' I grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs

'Un cool, I'm never un cool; I've got to be one of the coolest dads around.'

She cocked her head to one side and looked me over.

'Yeah whatever.' I picked up his car keys and waited for him to follow.


	5. fighting back

Nicks POV:

I'd been running around the garage all morning doing jobs for Jimmy, Tej, Suki and Rome. I tried to call Lyndsey's cell three times to find out how she was getting on with dad but she didn't answer it. I didn't know whether that was good or bad news.

'Nick can you pass me that wrench.' Jimmy shouted stretching his arm out from under a car.

'So did you get things sorted out with your old man yesterday?' Suki asked me

'Yeah, no sort of, no not really.' I sighed

'Oh like that is it?'

'He's just always going on at me about my attitude and crap like that'

Suki rolled her eyes

'And what about Lyndsey?'

'Yeah he goes on at her too.' I sat on the counter next to Suki

She put her arm round me.

'Your both good kids just try not to wind him up too much and when you do you'll just have to take the consequences'

'Hey short stuff I need your help over here!' Rome yelled

'But he has a go at me for such stupid shit!'

'It may sound stupid to you but he's trying to teach you right from wrong.'

'Yeah well I can teach my self.' I could feel a lecture coming on.

'Hey nick!' Rome yelled again this time looking up

I jumped off the counter and looked at Suki.

'Nick I was just trying to give a bit of advice. Your not ever gonna like your dad having a go at you whether you know the reasons or not' She looked worryingly at me

'Yeah whatever.' I muttered and went to help Rome.

Brian's POV:

We'd been in the department store for about ½ hour and already picked a few things out.

'How about this one dad?' Lyndsey yelled holding up a bright orange shirt and laughing

I shook my head.

'I can't wear anything that color, the guys will take the piss out of me big time.' I picked up a black short sleeved bench shirt.

'Yeah that's pretty cool' she said looking through the rail of Levis for my size.

'You need some new shoes and trainers as well, you wear them out too quickly.'

I put my arm round her shoulder.

'Are you sure you don't have an ulterior motive here?' I asked suspiciously

'No of course not, but I did see a really nice top as we walked past the teens section.' She grinned up at me

'Your grounded and in my bad books at the moment.'

'Yeah I know but………' she trailed off quietly

'I can't really go buying stuff for you and not nick can I?'

'How about, I don't tell him?' she gave me her little girl look

'But you will, you always wind him up.' I was trying my hardest to resist her.

'No I won't. We're not little kids anymore dad!' she started getting agitated

I decided to change the subject.

'So you reckon this shirt, these jeans? Which trainers?' I wander over to the shoe section

I quickly found a pair I liked and tried them on.

'What do you think Lyns?' she wasn't showing much interest anymore

'Yeah they look ok.'

'Come on Lyns don't go all sulky on me, we were having a nice day.' I huffed

She didn't look at me.

'Right, that's it we're going home.' I dumped all the stuff I was holding grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the shop.

We walked to the car in silence, I still had hold of her arm, and she tried to struggle when she saw a group of girls her age but I kept my grip.

We drove home in silence.

Lyndsey POV:

Dad stopped by the garage before we went home; he got out of the car and disappeared inside.

Nick came running over to the car

'Hey Lyns where have you been, I've been trying to call your cell.'

'me and dad went shopping, but he got all pissy and started to give me a lecture so we came home, I'd stay out of his way if I were you'

'Tell me about it, Suki has been trying to give me a lecture in here as well. But I told her where to go.'

'Really? What did she say?'

'Oh you know the usual crap'

'You better hope she doesn't tell dad.' I looked at him wide eyed.

'Oh here he comes' I said giving nick a wide eyed look and nodding in dads direction.

Brian's POV:

'Right nick, they don't need your help anymore so you can come home with me and Lyndsey' I folded my arms and waited for him to take his overalls off

'Well go on then' I raised my voice as he was just stood there staring at me.

'Ok ok' he said under his breath and chucked his overalls into a plastic bag.

We pulled up at the house and got out of the car.

' I know you two have got homework to do, so no TV, no pc, no playstation and no music till you've finished.' I said without looking at them.

I heard Lyndsey mutter something under her breath.

'What was that Lyns?' she looked wide eyed at me and nick was silently pleading with her

'Nothing.. .' she looked at the floor and walked towards the stairs.

'Good, because you're only grounded for the weekend at the moment, I can always make it longer.'

She shrugged her shoulders and went upstairs.

I heard nick say something to her on the way up but didn't say anything.

I was milling about the house for the next hour and didn't hear a peep from the twins. I went up stairs to get some laundry and stopped outside nicks room.

Nicks POV;

'No not much mate, supposed to be doing homework. You?'

'Just getting ready to go, sure you can't come?' nicks best friend Jason was on the other line

'I would, but I don't think I'd get away with it, I'm already grounded for like a month!'

'Oh yeah you said. Well if you change your mind, let me know... .'

'Will do dude, laters' I hung up the phone and my dad walked in the room.

'Knock much?' I said with out looking at him

'Watch your mouth. I told you to do your homework?'

'I was supposed to be working at the garage all day so I did it yesterday.'

'Let me see it then.' He walked over to my desk

'I handed it in yesterday as well.' I tried to kick my bag under my bed.

'I don't believe you; let me see your home work journal.' He held out his hand.

'I left it in my locker.'

'Cut the crap nick, get your stuff and you can do your homework at the kitchen counter.' He shouted

Lyndsey came out of her room to see what was going on.

'You to Lyndsey. Its obvious neither of you can be trusted.'

'Hang on a minute dad.' She shouted and followed after him

'What the hell did I do?' I heard her shout

'No no no Lyns don't make it worse!' I whispered to my self whilst grabbing my school stuff.

Dad just seemed to ignore her, but she wasn't going to let it lie.

Lyndsey's POV:

'You've always told us that it's rude not to answer someone when they ask you a question!' I said sarcastically

He turned round to look at me.

'Well are you gonna tell me what I'm supposed to have done now. I thought it was just nick that was in trouble so why drag me into it?' I was almost screaming at him, tears started to well up in my eyes.

Just then Rome walked in through the front door.

'Hey I can hear you two from half way down the street. What's going on?'

He looked at nick as he was the only one who wasn't shouting.

Nick just shrugged his shoulders and started to do his home work.

'Forget this, I'm going out.' I picked up my bag and headed for the door

'You're not going anywhere.' Dad stood in front of me.

Rome stood in between us.

'Why don't we all just chill out.' Rome sighed

'Look Rome, I ain't getting funny or anything, but I can handle my kids.' Dad spoke quietly and slowly

'Ok dude, I'll call back later.' Rome held up his hands gave me a sympathetic look then left.

'Now are you gonna do as your told' he leaned closer to me

'I just…….' I could see nick pleading with me not to say anything

I held my head up and looked him straight in the eye.

'Yes sir.' I walked past him to get my school stuff

He didn't say anything, just followed me upstairs and carried on doing the laundry.


End file.
